The Best Qualities Of
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: What are the best qualities of Sabrina, Puck, Daphne, Red, and more? Click to find out!
1. Sabrina

**Here is something awesome! The best qualities of...Sabrina. I am awesome. Don't hate. ;) Kidding! **

**Best Qualities Of Sabrina**

**Puck:** Well, nothing about her is good. But, between you and me, it's her beauty. She maybe annoying, but god is she pretty. And if you repeat that, I will kill you.

**Daphne:** I find my sister annoying a lot, but her best quality is her stubbornness. It gets her what she wants.

**Red:** Do I have to say? Probably her sister-ness. It's nice to know some one other than Daphne cares, even if she doesn't admit it.

**Granny Relda:** My granddaughters best quality is her stubbornness. I have to admit that I have changed my mind on quite a few things because she insists upon it.

**Mr. Canis:** The child has no "best" quality. All of her qualities are good. She's tough, though and doesn't admit to fear. That's pretty good.

**Henry:** This is tough. My daughter has many best qualities. Probably her resistance. It comes in handy a lot.

**Veronica:** Sabrina is very pretty and stubborn. Those are her best qualities.

**Basil:** _No comment on the matter. Just noises._

**Mirror:** Um...she is pretty tough and sneaky. Not many people can steal Relda's keys. Or stop a giant. And Jack.

**And that's what people said about Sabrina! I might post tomorrow. I'm not sure. Review. just click the button. Your almost there now. C'mon, click it! CLICK IT! **


	2. Puck

**So most people want Puck next. So I'm going to do him.**

**The Best Qualities of Puck:**

**Sabrina:** Um, best? He has no best. He's not even good at anything! Except being annoying. Can I go now? I don't want to talk about Puck. What? I have to stay? God!

**Daphne: **Well, normally I'm not a mean person (unless your that bad,) put his best quality is annoying Sabrina. His annoying-ness to be exact. It's fun to watch him get on Sabrina's nerves, but only because I know deep down he's doing it because he likes her. You agree with me, right?

**Red:** Puck? I don't know him the well. All I really know is from watching him and Sabrina fight, what Daphne tells me, and the books Daphne makes me read. So I don't know much. I'm sorry if I can't really read!

**Granny Relda:** Oh, Puck may not be my grandson...oh, his greatest quality? Well, I would say that it's that he is not afraid of anything. Except Sabrina. He's terrified of Sabrina. I mean TERRIFIED. Just kidding. But he does get scared of her.

**Mr. Canis:** The boy is stubborn and selfish and apparently can't seem to take a shower without force. I'm sorry, but the boy has no good qualities at the least, let alone a BEST quality.

**Henry:** _He had no comment. Just stormed out of the room muttering something about Puck that I rather not repeat._

**Veronica: **Wait, is he the one who likes Sabrina? Aww, I find them SOOOO cute. Of course Henry doesn't like him. Oh, what were we talking about? His best quality...well he is a bit stubborn, like Sabrina. He's also sweet at times and annoying. He has no best, but those are pretty tied for first.

**Basil: **_Again, no comment._

**Mirror: **The fairy is smelly, annoying, and stubborn. I threatened to fry him and he didn't move! Not even an inch. But his best quality is probably his ability to ignore and keep doing what he's doing no matter what life throws at him. I should know. I've thrown a pretty few big obstacles in his way.

**And that's what people think about Puck. Review, please. It makes me sad when people don't review. And when they do review I want to write more faster! ;)**


	3. Daphne

**Next is Daphne!**

**The Best Qualities of Daphne: **

**Sabrina: **She's my sister, what can I say? She's young, which is always good, she's a great magician, she's pretty, and she can control herself. Her best would probably be that she's a good magician, though. being young or pretty doesn't save your life countless times.

**Puck:** Marshmallow is...I know I never use this word, but she's nice. She's the one who took Red under her arm when everyone else rejected her. She forgave Sabrina for stealing from her. And she's cool. Her best quality is her niceness though.

**Red: **Daphne is my only friend now. Beside everyone at school that is. But at home, she is my only friend. She decided what I did wasn't as bad as other things. So her best quality is her niceness.

**Granny Relda: ** Oh, Daphne has many good qualities in her, but her best is being kind to almost everybody. She took my word that Little Red had changed for the better and now their best friends. She got, at least from what I heard, 5 new friends on her first day of school. I could go on and on about Daphne and her being kind, but I don't want to bore you.

**Mr. Canis: **The child is exceptionally sweet. That's her best.

**Henry: **What? All this happened while I was asleep! God, what else do I miss out on. Did...never mind, I don't want to know. Her best quality is being young. Let's just say that.

**Veronica:** Oh, my sweet little baby has many good qualities. She's nice to others, she's pretty, and she knows what she's doing all most every time. And that's why my little baby is special. Her best quality? Crap, I forgot. Well, it's that she's super nice to everyone, of course. Even when Puck pulls a prank or Henry blows up in her face. She's calm and...now I'm rambling. But her best quality is her niceness.

**Basil: **Da-fin-ie. _Veronica started squealing that this was his one of his first words._

**Mirror: **Ahh, little Daphne. She's sweet and skilled with a wand. Those are her best qualities. She would be perfect...what? I wasn't saying anything. BACK OFF OR I WILL ZAP YOU!

**And that's what people said about Daphne.**

**Daphne: Can I see it now?**

**Me: No. Wait til later. **

**Daphne: Aww!**

**Me: Well, if people review, you can read it.**

**Daphne: People! Review!**


	4. Red

**Next is Red!**

**The Best Qualities of Red:**

**Sabrina: **I don't talk to her. She's really helpful with finding out about the Master. She scares me, though. She was a serial killer once, ya know.

**Puck: **Wait, the serial killer? I have nothing to say to her because her and her "pet kitty" almost killed me. She's awful, and I hate her.

**Daphne:** Red is like a second sister to me. She's sweet, kind, awesome, Pucktastic, punk rock, gravy, and mucho-pretty-o. Everyone thinks she's bad, but that was just her evil spirit. I fixed that. She's not bad at all! People need to see past her past. Hey, that sounded weird...but her best quality is that she can push past all the times Sabrina has glared at her or Puck as made fun of her and she can have a good and fun life. Well, as fun as a life can get for an Everafter.

**Granny Relda:** Oh, Red is a very bright girl. Yes, her past has been rocky and she doesn't have a good reputation, but she's a sweet girl! And the fact that she can push through that and still enjoy her time with us is amazing. That's her best quality.

**Mr. Canis:** The girl has been good at recalling her memory. She has been through much. Yet she can help a lot and she's not scared of me like most *cough Sabrina cough* people.

**Henry:** Who's Red? Is it the little girl who always wears red? She's quiet. Daphne seems to like her. But not Sabrina. Wait, what were we talking about? Her best quality. I don't know her.

**Veronica: **I think she's sweet. She's had a tough past, as I've heard. But her best quality is that she's sweet. At least it is to me.

**Basil: **W-ed

**Mirror: **I have known Red little in my life. I know her story, but not the new her. So, to me, she has no qualities.

**And that's what people said about Red. **

**Red: Are they nice?**

**Me: Do you want to read what they said?**

**Red: No...**

**Me: Okay. I'll tell you when someone reviews! **

**Red: Ok.**


	5. Granny Relda

**Next is Granny Relda!**

**The Best Qualities of Granny Relda:**

**Sabrina:** Well, I haven't given much thought to her best quality. She can't cook, clean, or keep us out of danger. She's kind, sweet, and smart. I guess her best quality is that she's smart. Yea, that's it.

**Puck:** Oh my gosh it's her cooking. Otherwise I would of left years ago. But her cooking is A-MAZING!

**Daphne:** Granny is awesome at cooking and being a detective. But I love her cooking the most.

**Red:** She has a good heart. Other than Daphne, she is the only one who saw past my...past. She's really nice. I guess that's her best quality.

**Mr. Canis:** Relda is a good hearted woman. She's smart and she can see through lies. But her best quality is that she has a good heart.

**Henry:** My mom is an awful cook, an awful house cleaner, but a wonderful person. She can judge character pretty well. I think her best quality is that she can judge pretty well. Were would we be without that?

**Veronica:** I'll have to go with being sweet. She's nice to that poor little Red girl. And Mr. Canis. He's the Big Bad Wolf, right? And she gave him a home. See, she's a sweet lady.

**Basil:** Gwany

**Mirror:** Relda is a good woman. She's treated me better than most owners I've had. Her best quality is her smarts though. Sweet in the real world won't save your life or help chose the right friends.

**And that's what people said about Granny!**

**Granny Relda: You sound disappointed.**

**Me: So far, your the only one who hasn't gotten anything bad said about them.**

**Granny Relda: And that's bad?**

**Me: NO! Your just the only one.**

**Granny Relda: Oh. Okay.**

**Me: Review!**


	6. Mr Canis

**Next is Mr. Canis. Or Tobias as most call him now a days. **

**The Best Qualities of Mr. Canis:**

**Sabrina:** Mr. Canis...well, he's actually really nice once you get to know him. He still scares me. But now that he's better, not being the Big Bad Wolf and all...best quality though is that he has a good heart. Especially toward Red. Not that he doesn't show it with all of us! No, that would mean he was just mean...I'll stop talking now.

**Puck:** The old man is...nice to most people. Not me. But his best quality is that he sets his mind to something and when he does, you can't take him off that path.

**Daphne:** I LOVE Mr. Canis. Or is it Tobias now? He's totally nice and he plays with me and Red most the time. He's helping Red get better. I think she use to be scared of him. Who wouldn't, knowing he killed your family. Oh ya, his best quality. Um...probably it's that he's nice. But he's also-_we had to cut her out or she would've taken up most of the page._

**Red:** The Big- sorry, Tobias? He's super nice. He's helped me through a lot with my memory. I'm starting to remember who I am...or was. He's really nice. I guess that's his best quality.

**Granny Relda:** Oh, Mr. Canis has been a family friend for as long as I can remember. He has a good heart, which is defiantly his best quality. He's sweet and kind...

**Henry & Veronica & Basil: **_Were not here for time of questioning._

**Mirror:** Tobias is a very nice person. His best quality would have to be his brain. He uses it. Unlike most people *cough* Puck *cough*

**And that's what people said about Tobias Clay! Review, review! You know I love 'em!**


	7. Henry

**I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I've been super busy! So here is Henry!**

**The Best Qualities of Henry Grimm:**

**Sabrina: **He may be my dad, but right at this moment, I have nothing to say about him. If I had to give him a best quality, it would be HIS stubbornness. Do you hear sarcasm? Because that's what I was going for.

**Puck:** _Refused to say anything on the matter_

**Daphne:** Dad...well, he's being harder than normal. But I guess that how he stays in control. His best quality? Oh, his control. Because without it, our family, regular non Everafter before-we-met-Granny family, would fall apart. At least that's what I think.

**Red:** I don't know him...do you? Can you tell me a quality of his?

**Granny Relda:** My son has flaws...but his best quality would have to be his stubbornness, like Puck. He will not change his mind about something once his mind is set.

**Mr. Canis: **_Was busy at the time._

**Veronica:** Oh, I could say a lot of things about my husband. He's smart, funny, and totally hot. But his best quality? He's glue. He's the glue that holds our original family together. Well, him and Daphne.

**Basil: **Daddy?

**Mirror:** Henry was a exceptionally smart boy for his age. He was..._(goes on forever about Henry until we stop him)_ What? His best quality? I forgot! But it's that he's smart and young. Probably smart. Just smart, now that I think about it.

**And I'm done with Henry! Review!**


	8. Veronica

**Sorry I'm late on updating. I have school in a month. :( Here's more!**

**The Best Qualities of Veronica:**

**Sabrina: **My mother is amazing. She's beautiful, smart funny, and can throw a fastball like hell. But her best quality is her smartness. Is that a word?

**Puck:** Who are these people!

**Daphne: **My mother is sweet, funny, lovable, Pucktastic, punk rock, and sooooooo many other things. But her best quality is that she has good taste in stuff.

**Red: **Veronica is nice. I'm gonna say that's her best quality since I don't know her very well.

**Granny Relda: **my daughter-in-law is amazing. That's her best quality.

**Mr. Canis:** _Is still busy._

**Basil:** Mommy.

**Mirror:** Her best quality is that she's nice. Now please leave me alone.

**Sorry if it isn't good. I'm outta ideas for her. It WAS on my laptop, but I got kicked off, so I'm sneaking onto my home computer. :P Review!**


	9. Bye Bye!

**I'm sad to say, this is the end. Thank you all for being good reviewers! **

**Check out my other stories! **

**Love ya all!**

**-Percabeth and Puckbrina 4ever**


End file.
